imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
MrFinlandboy
---- "FinlandBoy is awesome, I think we all can agree..." ''- '''Nintendogen64, in the IAS3 summary song' Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 MrFinlandBoy was drawn in Group A. He raced James2667 in Crash 1; race to beat Upstream, and KingEurope1 in a race to beat the first 2 levels of Crash 3. FinlandBoy won both of his matches which made him the runner-up of Group A. In Round 2, FinlandBoy raced and lost against TrueHaloMaster10 in Crash Team Racing; race to beat Papu Papu with 3 relics and 2 CTR tokens, after they both won a Crash 2 race which was never uploaded. Luckily Finlandboy was drawn as a wild card, thus going to Round 3. In Round 3 FinlandBoy raced, but lost to Chaosstar in a race to beat N. Gin in Crash 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 MrFinlandboy was drawn in Group D. He raced Hester3001 in Spyro 3; race to get 15 eggs, and MrFraserFilms2009 Spyro 1; race to get 15 dragons. Finlandboy won both of his matches which made him the winner of Group D. In Round 2 Finlandboy faced GamerNGF in Spyro 3; race to get 35 eggs and 100% Srg. Birds Base. In the end Finlandboy won the match and moved on to Round 3. In Round 3 Finlandboy was set to face ZeppelinG1993 in Spyro 3; race to get 30 eggs and beat Spooky Swamp Boss (that sleepy guy). Finlandboy barely lost that match due to he forgetting to get the last egg in Sheila's Alp. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 Starting his 3rd tournament, MrFinlandboy was drawn to Group C. He faced all this group members: JakeGF257 in R&C 3; race to get Refractor, KingEurope1 in R&C 1; race to get Swinshot and Heli-pack and MrFraserFilms2009 in R&C 3; race to get 2 lvl 3 weapons. Finlandboy won all his matches and moved to Round 2 as the winner of Group C. In Round 2 Finlandboy faced AuronSuper95 in R&C 2: race to get Tractor Beam, 3 Platinum bolts and save Clank. Finlandboy lost the match after dying on the last enemy before getting to Clank. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 MrFinlandboy was seeded to Group L. He faced CrystalFissure in Crash 2; race to get the Green Gem, and OverallGameing in Crash 3; race to get 3 gems and 3 relic. Finlandboy won against OverallGameing but lost against CrystalFissure, making him the first person to beat Finlandboy in Round 1. Finlandboy moved to Round 2 as a runner-up of Group L. In Round 2 Finlandboy faced and beat Manaidr in Crash 2; race to get all colour gems. In Round 3 Finlandboy faced Spikestuff95 in Crash 1; race to beat island 2. Finlandboy won the match easily after Spikestuff95 got a game over in Road to Nowhere. In Round 4 Finlandboy faced his biggest challence so far when he was set to face PeteThePlayer in Crash 3; race to get Green Gem. In the end Finlandboy was able to win the match. In the grand final Finlandboy quickly fell behind RabidWombatJR, Samura1Man and AuronSuper95. Somehow Finlandboy was able to beat AuronSuper95 and steal his 3rd place right at the end. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 MrFinlandboy was seeded to Group H. He lost against ThaRixer in Spyro 2; race to 12 orbs and beat Crush, but beat Bionicle2809 in Spyro 3; race to 100% Sunny Villa, and 99CrashBandicoot in Spyro 1; race to 30 dragons and 4 eggs . He moved on as a runner-up of Group H. In Round 2 Finlandboy faced RabidWombatJR in Spyro 1; race to beat Jacques with 12 eggs. RabidWombatJR won the match and went on to win the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 MrFinlandboy was drawn to Group A, which would be renamed Group Angus ft. Finlandboy. Finlandboy beat Nintendogen64 in Winnie the Pooh: Kindergarten; race to 6 stars, and Instromation in Lilo & Stitch; race to beat Mertle. He moved on as the winner of Group A. In Round 2 Finlandboy was set to face Magnus. Magnus however never showed up, thus giving Finlandboy a free pass to Round 3. In Round 3 Finlandboy was set to face MuddyMaestro. However Ratchet5 decided to kick Finlandboy out before the match happened. After that Finlandboy vanished. Participation in IAS? Nein! Couple of days before sign-up closed, Finlandboy returned and joined the tournament. Finlandboy was drawn to Group A. Finlandboy drew against Nintendogen64 in N2O (Nitrous Oxide) and beat KoopaXross and AntarticSpyro in Crash 3. He moved on as a runner-up of Group A. In Round 2 Finlandboy faced TheMachineKing in Spyro 1; race to get 20 lives. Finlandboy won the match easily. Due to timezones he was not able to compete in Winners Shagon Wagon. In Round 3 Finlandboy raced Manaidr in Ocarina of Time; race to get 3 bottles and meet Zelda. Thanks to game knowledge and luck Finlandboy won the match. In Round 4 Finlandboy "was forced" to face TheStickKid in Psybadek; race to beat the 3rd boss. Howered the game back fired on StickKid and Finlandboy was able to win. He also won against Manaidr in Crash 3, and moved straight on to the grand final. In the grand final Finlandboy faced Nintendogen64, SuperGhettoSandwich and Manaidr in the biggest grand final so far: Bug's Life (beat the Tree), Ocarina of Time (meet Zelda) and Crash 3 (any%). After Ocarina of Time Finlandboy was behind Manaidr but managed to overtake him and in the end finished 1st. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 2 Finlandboy joined WCS2 after both Nintendogen64 and LyleBandicoot93 asked him to join due to not having enough people in the tournament. He was drawn to Group C. He faced TheStickKid in Toy Story 2, Gag73 in Spyro 2 and DarkFlame78100 in Crash 1. Finlandboy won all the matches and moved on as the winner of Group C. In Round 2 Finlandboy was set to face the runner-up of Group D. Due to inactivity of Group D he didn't face anybody and got a free pass to Round 3. In Round 3 Finlandboy faced DigitalMasterpieces in Crash 1; race to get the red gem. Thanks to DM making a mistake in the end, Finlandboy was able to win the match and move on to the grand final in the 2nd tournament in a row. In the Grand Final, Finlandboy faced Gag73, CrystalFissure & ShoReWol in a Crash 1 Any% race. Finlandboy won the match easily and thus won his 2nd tournament in a row. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 9 Statistics I'm A Speedrunner World Cup Speedruns IAS & WCS Rivals If you've competed in as many tournaments as MrFinlandboy, the chances are that you're bound to be facing off against the same competitor multiple times in multiple tournaments. This is indeed the case and this section will be listing off all of those opponents that MrFinlandboy has squared off against more than once and his performances against them. Note: The scores are looked at Finlandboy's perspective. Did You Know? *Finlandboy & CrystalFissure both have won 2 tournaments in a row. *Finlandboy has only lost 2 of his 20 round 1 matches. *Finlandboy has entered most tournaments before winning one: 7''' *Finlandboy's last defeat was in '''IAS 6 Round 2 against RabidWombatJr (17 matches ago) *Finlandboy has won 3 matches: the 3rd most of all time. *Finlandboy became the oldest champion after winning IAS? Nein! at the age of 18 Years & 281 Days. *Finlandboy is on a 12 match winning streak. *Finlandboy is the only person to hold both IAS '''and '''WCS '''Title '''at the same time. Medals IAS5BronzeMedal.png|IAS 5 (Crash Bandicoot Tourney) Bronze IAS Nein 1st Place.png|IAS? Nein! (1998 Tourney) Gold WCS2 - Gold.png|WCS2 - Gold Trophy I'm A Speedrunner Championship.png|Current IAS Champion WCS Championship.png|Current WCS Champion Category:Competitors Category:Grand Finalists Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran Category:World Cup Competitor Category:IAS Champion Category:World Cup Finalist Category:World Cup Medalist Category:World Cup Champion